


The Subject

by deaddoh



Series: Pocket Universes [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Cut My Lip (40.6782°N 73.9442° W), Film Photography, M/M, Photography, Song fic, flares, it's a mystery honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddoh/pseuds/deaddoh
Summary: The subject is always important in photography. The subject is how you convey emotion to the viewer.





	The Subject

** _“I’ll keep on tryin’, tryin’. Might as well.”_ **

Mark huffs in frustration as he pulls his negatives from the drying rack, noticing that they’re all under exposed. 

“How’d they turn out?”

Mark turns, seeing his favorite subject and his heart squeezes. “They’re all under exposed.” 

The photographer shows the subject the negatives and the other frowns. He takes the film and runs his fingers over the surface. 

“Damn. When are we shooting again?” The subject tosses the negatives out into a trash can behind him. He faces the photographer with an almost eager expression.

“You’re not mad? That shoot was long and hard on the both of us.”

The subject shakes his head and smiles, “Yeah it was. But I still like going out with you to shoot.”

** _“Know I’ll keep movin’.”_ **

“Ready?” Mark asks, his finger resting on the trigger.

“Yep.” The subject says as he leans on the rocks behind him. The flares in each hand burn bright.

Mark presses the trigger.

** _“Isn’t what I want, blood is on my tongue.”_ **

“Mark.” The subject says, stepping closer.

The photographer looks up, seeing his subject closer than before. His face reddens, “Yeah?”

The subject doesn’t reply, pressing his index finger to Mark’s lower lip. Drawing his finger away, he shows the photographer the red.

“Oh.” Mark lets his lower lip go and blood dribbles onto his chin.

“What were you thinkin’ so hard about?” 

The photographer looks to his blank laptop screen and frowns, “Ideas for future shoots.”

The subject smiles, sitting on the desk. “What, last shoot wasn’t good enough?”

Mark stumbles over his words, worried that his subject didn’t like the last shoot.

The subject laughs, “I’m kidding. Just lost in thought?”

Mark nods.

** _“Lean on my pride, I’m a lion.”_ **

Mark grins as he pulls the negatives from the drying rack, noticing that they’re all perfect.

“How’s they turn out?”

Mark turns, seeing his favorite subject and his heart squeezes. “They’re perfect.”

The photographer shows the subject the negatives and the other grins too. He takes the film and runs his fingers over the surface.

“Damn. You’re good, you know that?” The subject tosses the negatives onto the table behind him. Turning to the photographer with an eager expression.

“I didn’t know that.” 

The subject shakes his head and smiles, “Yeah, I figured you didn’t know that.”


End file.
